Lovers and Enemys
by La Belle Brunette
Summary: Edward has changed Bella and left her with a rare power,she can do anything.Bella wants to go south, but Edward is adamant about not going and so Bella goes with Alice. The trip takes a very different turn.Bella and Edward arnt who they really seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my first fan fic and i dont no whether im going to continue this story, im not sure how to write it. i know this sounds really...over-done, but please review it will make my day...no my week. lol : ) **

**Prologue**

**The Council**

It Has come to pass that the king of the North and then Queen of the South have finally battled to their deaths. We need to find the heirs of the thrones, and soon, before they come into their powers and find each other. Who knows what could happen then. Larissa, you find the new queen of the south, and Charles you find the new King of the North. They should be travailing, or already living in their respective directions. Find them before they find each other. Go now, leave me to my planning, for we have quite a few trials ahead of us.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of an angles voice. "Darling, it's time to get up. You need to go hunting, because Alice is planning to take you shopping today" I stretched and could feel my powerful new muscles ready to be used. I could also feel a scratchy burning sensation in my throat. "Yes, I really do need to hunt" I thought. "Told you so" teased Edward. That was another great thing about being a vampire, I could hear my loves thoughts, and he mine. My power was a very rare one. I could do anything. Absolutely anything. I could read minds, fly, become invisible, change shape, see the future, change shape, sleep, cry, the list goes on and on. It all depends on how large my imagination is. "Alright then, lets go hunting, but we have to be fast because Alice plans on taking me shopping for the whole day, and that is NOT happening. There's no way I could last a whole day of shopping." I refuse to use my powers on my family and friends because that is wrong and I refuse to make them do something they don't want to...unless it is absolutely necessary. Even though I hate shopping Alice enjoys it and who am I to take away her pleasure? "So, since Alice will be kidnaping me for the day, as usual I will bring back a surprise for you, and today I have the best one in mind for you!" I know how Edward has always wanted to go down south. So I realized that with my power I could mask our glittering! So we could take a trip down to Florida and we will lounge on the beach, in the warmth. Edward will love it!

**8 Hours of Shopping Later...**

"Alice can we please go home now? We have bought like the entire mall by now! You know how excited I am to give Edward his present! I promise we can come back right as soon as Edward and I get back from our trip! By then all the stores will have been re-stocked, so we can come back then." I'm pleading with Alice to let me go home now, I mean it's been 8 hours! How much longer does she expect me to put up with this? "Alright Bella, we can go home now, but while you are down there I see you looking at a really great dress that you have to get for me!" there's Alice for you, she says we can stop shopping, and she starts talking about more shopping! You gotta love her.

Once we got home I ran to our meadow, the place that I saw Edward waiting for me. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and embraced me. He stepped back with a huge grin on his face"So, what's my surprise?" I swear, when it comes to my surprises he acts like a 5 year old at Christmas. His face immediately fell and I slapped myself mentally. I forgot to block my thoughts and he heard them. "I'm sorry hun, it's true, but oh-so-cute!" He started to smile again. "Ok here, I'll tell you your surprise. So you know how you always wanted to go down south? Well my power can mask our glittering! We can go! Now I was thinking we could-" "South?! I don't want to go to the south! There is no way that you could get me down there Bella! I'm sorry. Now, if that's all I will talk to you later" And with the Edward took off at top speed, leaving me standing there, all alone, wondering what in the world had gotten into Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is the second chapter in my story, I hope you like it.This was fun, and i think i have an idea for the next couple chapters, but if you have any ideas on where i should go with this, im all for them. Thank-you to the two people who did review.**

**Victorian La Belle: Thank you for that. I liked your review, it gave me sumthing to work for.**

**SimFreak111: Umm..thankz? lol i liked your review as well. I hope you like this chapter better**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

What was that? Edward has always said to me that he wants to go down south, and now he yells at me for even mentioning going down there? What was up with the whole see you later thing too? What is going on with him?! He is being such a jerk about this whole thing! How could he talk to me like that? He's all like I love you, and then he yells at me for planning to go where he has always wanted? Who does that? Well I'll show him. I'll take Alice with me and we will go down south by ourselves.

**EPOV**

What is up with her? When have I ever shown anything but hatred for the south? I can't believe that she would even think about taking me there! I love it here in the north and I don't want to leave it! The north is where I belong, I can feel it in my bones. She can go wherever she wants. I won't leave. I mean ya, she's the love of my life and everything, but I will not leave my home to go on a little mini-vacation to the horrid south. I'm going to go talk to Jasper and see if he wants to explore further up north with me. I need some time away from Bella. She has been way to stiff ling the past few days. I need my space. I'll just venture further up north with my brother.

**BPOV**

"How could he be such a jerk Alice? What did I do wrong? Has anything like this happened to you and Jasper?" I'm pouring it all out to Alice, who is driving us at top speed to the airport "All I wanted to do was take him where he has always wanted to go. I mean what's so bad about that? I try to do something nice and he gets angry? God I'm so angry!...oops sorry Alice...I didn't mean to do that" In my anger I forgot myself and I burnt the steering wheel. "Maybe I should just clam down. We will spend some time away from each other and when I get back everything will be back to normal...right?" It sucks that I can't really use my powers yet, because I can't tell the future. So I have no clue what is going to happen. "Well Bella, I haven't seen anything in yours or Edwards future, but I highly doubt anything bad will happen to you two. Your like the perfect couple. Us girls will go to florida and hang out, have a good time, and when we get back everything will be all good again. You'll fix everything up and be back to normal. Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I promise."

We are boarding the plane right now and I feel my anger slip away. "Thanks Alice, but I am holding you to that promise."

**There you go...chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this is chapter 3...duh. Lol and I want to thank ****Victorian La Belle** **for her awesome review. You pretty much rock. And that nameless person who added me to their alert list.** **Here the chapter is...finally. Took me long enough eh?**

**I hope you like it...**

**BPOV**

Here I am. In florida. Without Edward, but with Alice. Weird. Never thought I would be anywhere that is more then 5 hours away from him, and here I am. It kinda sucks. It will get better though. That's what Alice says. You know what? I'll just have fun, and treat it as the mini-vacation that it is supposed to be. This will be awesome. Ya, I can do it.

_The next day..._

"BELLA!!!" Oh No. It's Alice. She wants to take me shopping. Good lord. She never stops does she? She took me all of yesterday and now she wants me to go today as well?! If we go for anymore than 4 hours I WILL escape. To the beach! Yay. I love the beach and I am so excited to go, I haven't been in the longest time and even though I can't get a tan I can still enjoy the wonderful warmth of the sun.

There is only one problem with being at the beach, especially when you are all alone. There is nothing to do. Nothing. Your mind wanders and you think about things that you might not necessarily want to think about. And that thing, or rather person, that I do not under any circumstances want to think about is Edward.

I wonder what he is doing right now...shoot! Stop thinking about him! Stop! Stop! Stop!

"BELLA!!!"

Shoot. There she goes agin, I'd better leave before she finds me. TO THE BEACH!!

_4 hours later..._

Turns out that Alice found me, but I managed to convince her to come to the beach with me. But there is someone here, a girl, who keeps staring at us. We look over at her every once and a while and she is looking at us every time. It is kinda freaking me out, but Alice says she is just looking at us to pick up tips on how to act, you know all cool, calm and collected. I'm not so sure though. Its just the way she is only staring at us, and not anyone else, and the intensity of her stare and...she is just weird. Also there is an easternly wind blowing her hair, but no where else. I don't know, its just...wierd.

What is she doing? Is she coming over here? She looks like she wants to talk to us. What could she possibly want with us?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here is chapter 4. Woot woot. Lol**

**I hope you enjoy it. ( and just so you know, there is only one reviewer who is wonderful. She is the only reason I am continuing with this story, cuse no one else actually even reads it.)Anyways...**

**I think I have missed this the past...3 chapters, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:::**

**I in no way at all own this story. at all.** **I own absolutely nothing.**

**This is me. Owning nothing. This story, not mine. These **_**ideas **_**are mine, but the characters are not my possession, I do not own them. 8 )**

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Edward! Stop sulking and get over here! I mean it! You said you wanted to go north on a trip and so WE ARE GOING! I don't care if your all depressed because Bella went down south without you. It's YOUR own fault. You were the one who ran away and left. Not our fault. So then _**stop**_ taking it out on us!"

That's Emmett. Yelling at me. Trying to get me to come out of my room. It won't work. I'm not moving until Bella comes home safe and sound. I would have gone after her, but Jasper made a really great point. I told bella I didn't want to go. And the only reason I actually go was if Bella was there to mask my glittering. So if I did go, our secret would be out...and also, my ego would be severely bruised. So I decided to hole up in my room, waiting for Bella to come home. No matter _how _much I want to go up north. No matter _how _much I feel the _need and want _to travel up there. I won't.

You know...Bella won't be home for a couple weeks...and I do need to hunt...she would never know that I was even gone...you know, maybe it will be good for me to get out for a while, hunt and just chill with my brothers. I really need to go up north.

**BPOV**

"Alice" I hissed "Alice! Who is that? Look! She's coming over here! She looks like she wants to talk to us, I think..."

"Bella, calm down. We are right by like...everything. The ocean, the food, the parking lot. We are right in the middle of the beach and she was on the end. Just because she is walking over here in our general direction does not mean that she wants to talk to us. I don't think..."

"Hello Bella and Alice. I need to talk to you in private. It's about Edward and Jasper. They are in big trouble and only you can help them. Follow behind me in five minutes. I will be in the beach house restaurant at the farthest back booth. I will be able to explain everything there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Or girl. Lol anyways. I have to explain the whole way short chapter thing. It's cuse my "inspirations" come to me in short bursts. So they are short chapters. Ok? Wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Yay! I own...nothing. Damn.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Ok. Did that just happen? Did she seriously just come over here, knowing our names, knowing about our lovers, telling us that they are in trouble? Seriously? Come on. This can't be happening to me. Things like this always happen to me! Grrrrr."

"Ummm Bella. I think you forgot something. I can see the future. And so can you. Just look into Edwards future and see if he is ok or not. Then if he is, which I'm sure he will be, then we can decided whether we want to know why that girl lied to us to get us to talk to her."

She does have a point. Ok. Well here we go. I'll try and get this right.

I concentrated really really hard on my love. And then all of a sudden there I was. Beside him. Watching him. All the feelings that I have for him rushed up to the surface, and all I wanted to do was hold him and never ever let go.

He was running. God, he was so beautiful. He pounced upon his prey and sucked it dry. He looked like he was up north, there was snow and ice all over. Jasper and Emmett must be here as well. Edward has been talking about going up north to hunt and spend some brotherly time together. He looks fine. And I can't sense any other vampires in the region. He looks completely safe and happy...

I wondered what that girl wanted though. How did she find out our names, and about Edward and Jasper? I wonder if she knows that we are vampires. She might...I hope she keeps our secret safe. I think we should go and meet her, just to see what she wants. And if I need to, I could just make her forget all about us.

"Alice, they are up north, hunting and bonding. They are fine, and are in absolutely no danger at all. But I still think that we should go see this girl to see what she wants. She could just want to tell us something that we would never really believe unless she could tell us the whole story."

"Alright Bella. We'll go. I've been wanting some excitement for a little while, and as long as none of our family members are at stake, I'm very ready to make it happen. Let's go!"

And we were off. To see some girl who lied to us to get us to talk to her...I really wondered what she wanted. I was really worn out from looking into Edwards future so I couldn't look to see what would happen, and something seemed to be blocking Alice from seeing what will happen. I hope everything will go ok with her, she seemed nice enough, but she seemed nervous.

She doesn't really seem human. She didn't smell like a human, and she didn't act like the rest of them did, all the other humans stayed away from us, and she came right towards us not flinching away. Something is not right about that girl. Not right at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK... so here's the new chapter of my story. Don't really have anything else to say... hope you like it.**

**Oh, and Victorian La Belle, i hope you like it to...i tried to make it longer.**

**BPOV**

"Ok, do you really think that it's a good idea that we go and meet this woman? Bella, we both know that there is nothing wrong with Jasper or Edward...why would she make up that story just to talk to us?"

That was the question that Alice had been asking all day. And I had no answer for her. I couldn't read her mind, even with my limited powers I could tell she had walls around her thoughts.

"I still think that we should go and see what she would like to tell us Alice. She could have some information about Edward, bout why he was being such an ass."

Even though we had been all for going to talk to the mystery woman when she came and talked to us, I became sceptical and wary of what she wanted. We would of course stil go and talk to her, we just weren't sure that we really wanted to know what she was to tell us.

But after debating all the pros and cons we decided that she really couldn't hurt us, and that she isn't a human as far as we could tell, so she wouldn't betray our secret if she did know we were vampires. She also seemed like a nice person, so even if she did have ANY dirt on us..which I doubt, then she doesn't seem like the type to blackmail us about it.

So after a day of worrying about what she wanted, it was finally time. We made our way to the restaurant and looked around. It was your typical seafood restaurant, decorated with dead fish and steering wheels. There she was at the back, just waiting for us. We made our way over and sat across from her.

She was very beautiful, with jet black shining hair. She had a delicate face, and shockingly white face. She had a button nose and almond shaped turquoise eyes her mouth was full, and red it turned up at the edges, so it looked like she was perpetually smiling. She was a medium height, with long lithe limbs. She was absolutely positively radiant. For a long while we sat and studied each other. We all knew that we were not human and that we were not called here because of Edward and Jasper.

"Start talking, we know that there is absolutely nothing the mater with anyone in our family." stated Alice. You could tell that she didn't really like this stranger.

"Alice! Be nice, we don't know that. She might know something we don't, give her the benefit of the doubt. Really, now why did you call us here?"

The girl looked very uncomfortable, like she wasn't really sure of what she was doing.

"Ok, well I'm not quite sure where to start here..." She said in a tinkling voice. "I guess I should start with my name and history...Larissa is my name. And I am the Queen of the west. I used to be a vampire like yourselves. I was living in England when I was discovered by The master. He explained to my that the old Queen of the East had passed away. There are 2 Queens and 2 Kings. There is a Queen of the East, me, and a Queen of the South. The others are the King of the West, his name is Charles, and the King of the East, Edward."

"Edward...Edward...who?! What is this Edward's last name? And where exactly is he from?" I could not believe it. Could it be my Edward? Is that why he didn't want to come south with me?

"I don't know, all the Master told me was that the new King of the South is Edward. Now, to continue my story, The two Queens have alliances and so do the two Kings. The Kings and Queens are always fighting, but the King of the North and the Queen of the South have always had a feud going on, and they attack each other when ever the other is weak.

Now, our duties are to protect your region. You control all the elements of your region. So, for say...the Queen of the South you would get control of the heat of the deserts and all the water, earth and wind. You can also use these when you are fighting The King of the North."

She seems to be explaining all this as if **I** was going to be the one who was becoming the Queen of the South.

"Uhhmmm well that's a very nice story Larissa, but why are you telling us all of this?" I asked.

"Well...that's the thing that I really asked you to come down here for. You came down to the south because you felt a strange pull to come down here, correct?"

"I guess...I have always loved the sun, but ever since I started hanging out with the Cullens I haven't been able to spend all that much time in the sun. I just wanted to come down here, I wasn't _drawn _here or anything." I couldn't believe that she was suggesting that I felt a _pull_, how stupid.

"Right...sure you weren't. But while you were down here you have mostly gotten your way, right? Right. And you have been feeling more and more powerful. I can see it in your eyes.

Bella, _you _are the next Queen of the South."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, all you freaks sitting behind a computer screen.

I would just like to point out I am writing this story for one person, because everyone else thinks it's a waste of space. So here goes:

Lovers and Enemys

_Bella, you are the next Queen of the South. _

"What?! O.K. You've got to be kidding me. What kind of a freak are you? No one has even heard of you guys. How am I supposed to just believe some stranger who come and tells me I'm a queen?"

I was out of control, going crazy. Who did this chick think she was? Coming down here and telling me I'm a queen. The only Kings and Queens of the vampire world are the Volterra.

"Alice, come on. Let's get out of here. She's obviously deranged."

Alice got up immediately and we left the restaurant in a hurry.

"Bella, don't you think there could be some truth in her words? Don't you think that you could maybe be-"

"Alice! What are you thinking!! I'm nothing close to a queen. I mean, the only reason I came down here was because I thought Edward would like it. There is nothing that connects me to the south. You know what? I think I just want to go home."

I really did, I just needed to be close to Edward and my family again…even Rosalie.

"Bella, her I want you to try something. Look into that girls brain, dive into her thoughts. See if she has any memories of this place, of her time being a queen of the East. Because she sounded very sincere, and I think that she might be on to something.

"I saw a vision last month… and it was different from all the others of your future with Edward. Actually, it didn't contain anything about Edward at all, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"I was away, hunting on my own, and I had my vision. It was of you in a throne, robed in this really cute yellow and orange robe. It was fit for a queen. You were ordering someone about and you looked really used to it.

"The only thing was… you looked immensely sad. You looked almost like you did when you were zombie-Bella. You were terrifyingly beautiful, but it was a harsh beauty, a cold, hard beauty. I think this was your future if you chose to go with this woman.

"Look into her mind and see what it has to say. If she was telling the truth you need to go into hiding, because they will do anything to get to you. They must be better than the Vortury, more powerful and even older…. because no one has ever heard anything about them.

"Bella, you have to try as hard as you can to see what she is up too."

Wow. That was some speech. Was that my future if I decided to go with this woman? In that case, I'll do anything I can to see what she wants from me. I need to do this, not only for me…but for Edward and all of the Cullens. My family.

"I'll do the best that I can Alice. It will make me exhausted, so be ready to catch me when I fall."

And with that, I peered into the mind of Larissa, the Queen of the East.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Really short…but it'll have to do.

Cookies and sweeties to Victorian La Belle. You're awesome. What do you think?


End file.
